


My Journey And Yours

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Soft Thighs Series [41]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, overweight reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:03:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You help Bucky learn to love his body by learning to love your own</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Journey And Yours

You’d been on a journey to love yourself from your late teens to this very day, no one said it was easy, no one said it was quick, and it wasn’t. But it was worth it. To be able to look in the mirror and see yourself in a positive light. To feel good about the weight of your thighs, the stretching of your stomach that was round and soft, the size of your arms, and the weight on your face. To feel good about those things was something that was worth the struggle...and when you’d met Bucky you’d dragged him on his own journey as well.

Bucky’s self-loathing was always different from yours. Where yours revolved around your weight, his revolved around his scars, his arm...and what he’d done. It was a different sort of thing to tackle entirely. You had to tackle the core of him, the root of the problem. Remind him that...that those killings weren’t his fault, that he was a victim, used like a weapon with no autonomy to say no, to defy. That it was Hydra and not him that murdered those people. It was hard to get through to him and once he understood that the other stuff was something you knew more about. The physical insecurities that cause low self-worth...those you could tackle...and you tackled them the way you knew how. Post It notes.

As bizarre as it sounded you used post it notes to remind him of his worth. You started it, the wall of comments and notes. Cleared a white wall in his room one day and stuck a series of post its. All of which had a phrase or a note saying something positive, something you liked about him and about his body. Things like how his eyes were so bright especially when he smiled and how his arms were strong and could carry you and where were you felt safest at night and in the day. The notes grew, you’d add to them, but most of all you’d encourage Bucky to add to them, to write a positive at least once a week which quickly turned to once a day and the wall soon was near filled. 

Those notes were something he’d read on bad days and cling to, reminders that he was good, he was nice, his scars were not a problem, you loved his arm and he should to. They became less needed, day by day the good days and positive thoughts outweighed the bad and the negative. He found himself smiling more, and no longer just when you were around because he had more than one reason to smile...and you were so incredibly proud of him for that, proud in the same way that he was proud of you for loving yourself. You were proud that he stopped being scared to use his metal arm, to show it, that he no longer hid his chest in the summer and didn’t shy away from your touch. That he was happy. That he was continuing to push for a happiness that had been denied him for so long, but that he deserved wholeheartedly.

Because your own journey made you want to start him on his and you worked together each day, learning from one another...but also supporting each other to love themselves the way you loved them. 


End file.
